Reiding the Sky
by ItzIzziieMonsta
Summary: Reid's in the hospital after not feeling well at home. The agents come to visit only to find his room is empty. That very same day, the team meet Reid's best friend from childhood but when the team realise she's hiding something and her whearabouts one summer, what will they do? NOT FOLLOWING THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS STORY LINE AT ALL. And title pun fully intended.


**I was half way through writing this like it was a one shot but I changed my mind. Another story….yeah….I'm so addicted.**

 **But it's a miracle! This story is not about Bella Swan! Haha! Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Criminal Minds or the idea of Demi-gods. I am also not using the Percy Jackson story line but I am using the idea like camp half blood and Percy and the gods and Annabelle. Enjoy once again!**

 **~o0o~**

Rays of light rammed through the window and met with the pristine white wall opposite it. The light illuminated the room, many machines sat around and the buzz from the corridor echoed inside. The room was empty except for a white, pristine and perfectly laid bed with a heart monitor sat idly next to it. The blinds to the two windows leading into the corridor open, letting silhouettes of people that walk past cascade onto the spotless floor. The doorway however, wasn't empty for long.

A group of people stopped at the door as they stared at the empty bed the expect their friend to be in. They froze when they realised it was empty and ready for the next patient to come in. The worst of ideas flew to their minds on where their friend could have gone. Snapping out of their daze the slim blonde of the group of the muscular dark skinned man of the group walked swiftly to the desk with the rest in tow.

"Excuse me," the blonde asked the old lady behind the desk making her look up and smile. "There was a patient here, his name was Dr. Spencer Reid. Do you know where he is?" The lady's smile stretched further as her eyes twinkled with happiness for the scene she saw earlier.

"Yes, he was checked out an hour ago. Although, he hasn't left. He recognised another patient and decided to stay and visit her. He says he's a childhood friend." The lady answered but her eyes and smile told them she thought more of the young man and his "friend". "They're in the hospital gardens. The door to the gardens is just up that corridor to the left, you can't miss it." The lady pointed out. The group said their thanks before hurrying to the door with existed ideas of who Reid's friend is.

Sure enough, they faced a dark green door with the words printed 'hospital gardens'. Unable to hold in her excitement, the other blonde pushed open the door to find people sitting at picnic benches eating, chess games in the sun, children climbing trees but that wasn't what grabbed them. What did grab their interest was a smiling and laughed Reid lying on the ground eyes shut tightly as he laughed so hard making him shake. While with him was a female laying so their heads were next to each other but their legs were on the opposite side to each other.

The female had long deep red hair, not even ginger but pure dark red, her skin was pasty white and showed off her feminine muscles which were quite impressive. Her black Star Wars tank top clung to her like it was painted on with the printed words ' _welcome to the dark side'_ and a pair of dark faded jeans with torn knees and zip up ankle boots. Tied around her waist was also a plaid shirt. Her nose and eyes were scrunched in laughter but that didn't ruin her beauty. Her eyebrows were perfectly arched and the right shade of black. Her cheekbones were high and mighty with a slight flush to her pale cheeks.

The group watched on in total awe and surprise as Reid stopped laughed, said something else and did a movement with his hands and said something else, making the female and himself laugh harder as the sun hit their faces just radiating more happiness from the two.

"This is happening right?" The woman with the black hair in a bob hairstyle chocked out surprised "I mean I'm not dreaming or hallucinating or…in an alliterative universe am I?" She continued as she listed off possible explanations in her head of what the hell was _even HAPPENING?!_

"Nope. This is real. Unless Reid has an identical twin he never told us about, we are watching him laugh and smile and have fun with a human girl." The dark skinned man started at his best friend in shock as part of his head also registered how _finnnneee_ looking Reid's friend was. New music echoed through the garden through the new surround sound stereo. The group nodded to each other as they moved about in the park separately trying to listen to the two's conversation without Reid noticing them.

"Sky," Reid started in a continuing tone to his friend as the two older men of the group eavesdropped. "Do you believe in destiny?" The two older men's minds filled with shock at Reid's question just as the female, Sky's, eyes widened in surprise.

"What, are you having an epiphany moment now or do I need to call a psych doctor?" Sky sat up leaning on her arm as she stared down at her friend. The group, who were now all listening, had to skiffle chuckles and giggles while Reid glared at Sky.

"Haha very funny." Reid retorted only making Sky smirk down at her friend. "You know. Destiny? Fate? Like things were supposed to happen. I never believed in it, it was totally illogical but I guess you could say I'm having a mid-life crisis." Sky laughed as she flopped back down on the ground.

"Honestly? I have no clue. If destiny and fate don't exist then they don't. If they do then they can be a pain in the backside at times but they solve things quickly. A wise old man once told me, don't worry so much. Let loose. Let go of worries as fears because it will all work out in the end and if you hold onto anger and fear and sadness, then you will never truly live your life. You'll always be weighed down by the things you hate the most. Then he said he universe works in mysterious ways and that's true, it does.

"Fate and destiny. Sometimes they can screw everything up and throw your life into the gutter but it was straighten out in the end. So back to your original question, fate and destiny. Do they exist? I don't know. Does it matter? No. life is what _you_ decide it to be and what _you_ make it." A shocked silence echoed through the group while Reid smiled wistfully.

"You too wise for your age." Reid smiled as he spoke, clearly proud of his friend. The group dare say that he admires her from the look in his eye. Letting out a breath he sat up. "I would ask if you wanted to grab food and such but the team should be here in a minute." The team froze, not wanting to stop listening to Sky preach about life as they found it utterly amazing and enthralling not to mention fascinating. Sky herself chuckled.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Evil Genius but your team have been here for over ten minutes now listening to us talk." Sky laughed loudly as Reid's eyes widened and he cursed, looking around and glaring at every member of his team he noticed. The second older man of the team though didn't pay attention to Reid. His mind was in total awe at Sky, she was only seventeen and yet she just delivered a speech that even he would struggle to come up with. Ideas flooded his mind of where exactly she could apply for a job in his team, if he was even lucky enough for her to consider it.

"Hey, guys…" Reid squeaked as his voice broke making Sky burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Reid glared again and slapped her arm. Sky stopped laughing as sat up with eyebrows scrunched before hitting him back. In return, Reid his her arm again and within three second they were in a full blown kids cat fight until Sky stopped it.

"Okay! Lay off if your gonna throw a tantrum, Moody Judy." The team couldn't hold back their laughter this time as they watched the pair equable. The men's mind raced with how Reid has met his match while the girls screamed _CHEMISTRY!_ The group gathered to meet their new friend or, in Hotch's hopeful ambitious mind, new co-worker.

"Hello, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner." Hotch greeted extending his hand. Sky smiled and shook it. "This is Agent Emily Prentiss, Agent David Rossi, Agent Derek Morgan, Agent Jennifer Jerau and our tech analyst Agent Penelope Garcia." Smiling even wider, Sky returned the gesture introducing herself.

" _Lovely to meet you Agents. I'm Sky Creek."_

 **~o0o~**


End file.
